


Calm Declarations

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Declarations Of Love, F/M, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “I missed this,” Amy’s voice nearly startles him, her voice barely above a whisper. They are both on a case, more correctly, he’s on a case and Amy simply decided to tag along, now that John needs to be home with Mary and Rosie.Sherlock doesn’t think much of it, at least not while they are hiding and he needs to be in high alert. In the end, they escape their would-be killers with his skills and Amy’s ability to find something to hit the goon over his head.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who)
Series: Fictober20 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fictober20





	Calm Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #13.- “I missed this”

“I missed this,” Amy’s voice nearly startles him, her voice barely above a whisper. They are both on a case, more correctly, he’s on a case and Amy simply decided to tag along, now that John needs to be home with Mary and Rosie.

Sherlock doesn’t think much of it, at least not while they are hiding and he needs to be in high alert. In the end, they escape their would-be killers with his skills and Amy’s ability to find something to hit the goon over his head.

It’s much later, after they had shared dinner and he’s preparing to play the violin for a while before going to bed, than Amy’s words circle back in his mind. So, he asks, “What did you mean back at the museum?”

Amy looks up from her book, frowns. “What do you mean?”

Sherlock raises a brow, “You said, and I quote ‘I missed this’. So, I’m asking, what do you mean by that?”

Amy’s eyes widen momentarily, then, she grins wide and impish. “Oh that.” She takes a bookmark and places it between the pages of her book, then settles it down. “That I missed the adventure, that sense of thrill that I used to get when traveling with the Doctor.”

Sherlock doesn’t say anything, so she continues. “I mean, that I developed a taste for adventure and – probably worse – danger. I like the feeling of it, perhaps traveling with the Doctor made a thrill seeker,” she frowns. “But not the sort that will skydive, more like what you do. Run around, solve cases, occasionally facing the barrel of a gun and finding ways to escape. That is fun. That I like, perhaps too much.”

“Is that why you and Rory divorced?” He asks softly, he’s not one for obvious emotion. But Amy has broken his walls faster than anyone else. But he knows, that for all her brashness, all her bravado and ofttimes recklessness, she wouldn’t play with his emotions. It’s beneath her. And she knows, better than anyone else how terrible that is.

“Yes,” She says and looks away, takes a calming breath. “I wanted adventure, Rory wanted a quiet life. Nothing wrong with either, but, the chasm grew too big, too fast for us to even realise it. I could no longer stand being in Leadworth, I needed something else in my life. In the end, it was better to part ways, still as friends than live together and resenting the other. I loved him enough to let him go – and bless him, he did too.”

Sherlock’s silent for a few minutes, he closes his eyes and his hands start to play. It’s an old song, something that is both joyful and sad. Then opens them again, Amy’s looking back at him. He offers her a small smile, “Well then, darling Amelia,” he rarely uses her full name, only when he wants to denote some seriousness to the moment. “This is the right place for you. You’ve found home.”

“As your partner in crime-solving, or as your partner in everything?”

Leave it to Amy to cut to the chase. It’s true that they have been moving towards this, towards this moment for a couple of months. That odd friendship that they created when Amy moved into the flat that slowly, but surely, turned into something that had frightened him at the beginning, but does so no more. This – he knows with a certainly in which he solves his cases – is permanent. She’s the one. She’s the one he didn’t see coming, but one that he now knows, he will not let go. Sherlock smiles, never stopping the music. “As my partner in everything. If you’re fine with that.”

And Amy, whose travels with the Doctor and the wisdom gained in them, smiles softly. “I am more than fine with that.”

They don’t rush to each other’s arms, nor do they weep or cry out in joy and relief, instead, they do something that is uniquely theirs. Amy returns to her book still smiling, and he, to his music. But they both do so, with the knowledge that whatever life throws at them, they will face it all, together.


End file.
